


SwedenXReader: My Su-San~

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	SwedenXReader: My Su-San~

You plop down onto the couch, your body sinking into it as you snuggle against the soft navy blue material. "Ahhh~ I think this is my favorite place to be." You say looking around at your surroundings. "It's so nice, I feel at home here!" You intertwine your fingers, your mind going through the recent happenings in your life. You had been a normal person, until England Introduced you to the other nations, the Nordic countries in particular. You feel a blush come to my cheeks as you recall first meeting them all. 

The First one: The tiny, timid Finland, who was very kind to you upon first meeting, you are still very close friends to this day!  
The Second: Loud, somewhat rude Denmark, you'd admit, it does takes some time to get used to his personality, but he's ok.  
The Third and Fourth: Iceland and Norway, They are both fairly quiet, But are also close friends of yours.  
And Last but certainly not least: The tall, and proud, Sweden~ 

There should be laws for looking as good as Su-San does~ He's the perfect catch!  
Let's count the ways:

1\. He's tall  
2\. He's sweet and kind  
3\. He has the most gorgeous eyes n the ENTIRE WORLD  
4\. He sticks up for his friends and loved ones...

You hear a door shut, followed by heavy footsteps. You lean back, (EC) eyes locking with intense blue ones. "Go'd Ev'ning, M' W'fe." You smile getting up and wrapping your arms around Sweden, leaning up and placing your lips to his.

5\. He's all Mine<3


End file.
